


The Fish Bowl (Аквариумная рыбка)

by Lisynok



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok
Summary: Майкрофт не любил много говорить во время их встреч. У этого должно было быть название, но его не было. Он и Грегори просто занимались сексом, вот и все. Не было никаких романтических привязанностей, душевных разговоров, лишь пристальные взгляды, наполненные вожделением друг друга.





	The Fish Bowl (Аквариумная рыбка)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fish Bowl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328074) by Calabash and Drifta. 



> Бета: myowlet  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11196942/1/The-Fish-Bowl

Было время, когда его изношенное коричневое, прямого покроя пальто и жесткая линия подбородка заставляли умолкнуть других членов клуба «Диоген». Идя через холл, шаркая большими ногами и вздыхая, он ловил на себе настороженные и возмущенные взгляды джентльменов, сидевших в роскошных креслах богато украшенной обстановки. Однако теперь присутствие Грегори Лестрейда стало некой причиной, по которой он едва ли производил эффект, и это почему-то инспектора раздражало. Он остановился в гостиной; пальцы чесались от желания снова взять сигарету, которую он выкинул из окна машины, припарковавшись. Никто не смотрел на него, даже лакеи. Он цокнул языком и нахмурился. 

Грег повернул налево, пробираясь по знакомым извилистым коридорам. Он знал, куда идти. Никто не говорил с ним, как и полагалось по традиции. Все в порядке, просто прекрасно. В любом случае, у него не было ни единой идеи, что бы такое сказать этим пьяницам. Они были заняты – правили миром. Он тоже был занят – стремился, чтобы в этом мире стоило жить. Грег остановился перед большой дверью из красного дерева, и, прежде чем открыть, постучал один раз. Войдя, он подождал, когда она за ним захлопнется, а потом откашлялся. 

\- Мистер Холмс.

Майкрофт поднял глаза от ноутбука и скупо улыбнулся, его брови при этом элегантно изогнулись. Он обладал идеальным самообладанием и спокойствием, никогда не удивлялся, и его никто не мог застать врасплох или превзойти. Холеная рука покоилась на крышке компьютера. Майкрофт молча закрыл ноутбук, а улыбка сошла с его тонких губ. 

\- Вы курили. 

Это было первое, что он сказал. В его голосе слышался намек на недовольство, а на лице проступило выражение неодобрения. 

\- Я думал, что ясно дал понять, чтобы вы бросили. 

Он жестом указал на стул перед своим столом. Облокотившись локтями, он сложил длинные пальцы домиком и пристально посмотрел на Грегори.

Майкрофт был занятым человеком и редко выделял место в своей жизни для тех, кто плавал в окружавшем его море золотых рыбок. О, дело даже не в том, что мужчины и женщины, с которыми он общался «по-дружески», не были золотыми рыбкам, все это делалось для того, чтобы они были полезны. Люди, пользу из которых он должен был извлекать путем лести. У Майкрофта не было друзей, но он решил, что у него всегда будут знакомые. Вот почему Грегори Лестрейд был аномалией в его жизни. 

\- Вы же знаете, как мне не нравится курение.

Несмотря на скромное положение, Майкрофт уделял время детективу-инспектору, по двум причинам: Грегори был одним из доверенных лиц Шерлока, поэтому стоило позаботиться о том, чтобы шпионить за своим братом (убедиться, что своенравный негодник не впутался в очередную передрягу); а также потому, что Майкрофт Холмс, хотя и был во всех других аспектах своей жизни настоящей машиной, все же не был лишен определенных потребностей.

Перед ним был привлекательный человек, верный и послушный, три причины, по которым его рекомендовали на свою должность. Все началось два года назад, когда Майкрофт и Грегори были вынуждены взаимодействовать вместе из-за пристрастия Шерлока к наркотикам. Майкрофт сначала сопротивлялся, не желая тесно общаться с таким незначительным человеком, однако его отношение быстро изменилось после того, как Лестрейд спас жизнь Шерлоку. С тех пор Грегори был своего рода оплотом стабильности в жизни Майкрофта. Это было легко. Нечто, что Майкрофту не нужно анализировать. Просто идеально.

\- Вы знаете, как для меня сложно оторваться от одного из самых громких дел в моей карьере, - Грег наклонился вперед. Его руки были в карманах, а походка непринужденна. Несколько первых месяцев своих… отношений Грег словно шел по яичным скорлупкам и подпрыгивал каждый раз, когда Майкрофт его вызывал. Но последнее время потребность в независимости вновь заявила о себе, и он начал ворчать, обсуждать приказы и высказывать свое мнение. На самом деле он был крайне удивлен тем, что его до сих пор по-тихому не устранили. 

Резкий взгляд, который он получил в ответ, навел Грега на мысль, что такая возможность все еще существует. Глядя на собеседника, он плюхнулся на стул напротив большого стола. Майкрофт был необычайно сосредоточен. Выглядел он ухоженным и отдохнувшим. Грег неуверенно заерзал на стуле. У него было ощущение, что он знал, что эта встреча должна означать, поэтому тут же начал мысленно пролистывать свой календарь. Вроде бы на этот вечер что-то было записано… 

Майкрофт поджал губы и вынул маленькую черную книжечку из внутреннего кармана пиджака. Он начал пролистывать ее, внимательно изучая каждую страницу, заполненную идеальным подчерком. Так он продолжал в течение нескольких минут, сверяясь со своим заметками, прежде чем заметил Грега. Это продолжалось еще пятнадцать минут. Майкрофт пролистал множество заметок, изредка прокручивая кольцо на безымянном пальце правой руки и потягивая чай. Когда он, наконец, поднял глаза то, казалось, с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что Грегори все еще сидит и ждет.

\- О, мои извинения, Грегори. Я думал, что вам нужно куда-то. Кажется, вы назвали это «одним из самых громких дел в вашей карьере», не так ли? – прежде чем продолжить, он взял блокнот и вынул несколько сшитых листов бумаги. – Ах да, убийство трех проституток. Конечно, если это решающий этап в вашей карьере, я бы не хотел отрывать вас от него. 

Сарказм в голосе Майкрофта был почти полностью завуалирован, а его тон необычайно учтив.

Грег внутренне закипел. Достаточно было того, что его оторвали от работы, чтобы сидеть с Майкрофтом Холмсом и смотреть, как тот играет с ним в мелочные игры разума. Игнорирует его и делает вид, что Грега вовсе нет. Но унижать работу полиции, на которой Лестрейд каждый день выворачивался наизнанку, это уж слишком! Детектив-инспектор смотрел, прищурив карие глаза.

\- Каждый момент – решающий момент, - прошипел Грег и ткнул пальцем в собеседника. – Вы определяетесь мелочами, но я буду рассматривать каждый случай, как самый важный в моей карьере, потому что так и есть. Те женщины были жестоко убиты, и я добьюсь, чтобы этого человека нашли. И если у вас для меня нет ничего лучше, чем наблюдение за работой высокоинтеллектуального ублюдка, я лучше пойду. Хорошего дня, мистер Холмс.

\- Вы бросите курить, Грегори, - тихо сказал Майкрофт, но его голос было слышно через всю комнату. Он снова смотрел в свои бумаги, не обращая внимания на Грега. – Они были убиты, потому что украли несколько килограммов кокаина и провернули прибыльную сделку. Вы обнаружите, что убийцы уже на полпути на Кубу.

В тишине, последовавшей за монологом, Майкрофт выпрямился и лениво посмотрел на свою игрушку, которая явно желала спросить как, но не хотела доставить ему такого удовольствие.

\- Мне нравятся головоломки, в журналах сейчас редко встречаются хорошие, - он вернул документы в файл и протянул их Грегори. – Полагаю, это означает, что вы сегодня свободны. 

И это не был вопрос.

Грег дрогнул, его натруженные ладони сжались в кулаки, а лицо всего на мгновение исказилось гримасой. Файл покоился в руке Майкрофта, словно завис в пространстве между ними, и через мгновение борьбы с самим собой Грегори зарычал и схватил папку. Он откинулся на спинку стула, перелистывая материалы дела, разочарование отразилось на его мужественном лице. Грег так был поглощен внезапным раскрытием дела, которое мучило его неделями, что даже не слышал последнего комментария Майкрофта. Получив раскрытое дело, он почувствовал, словно его обманули, но и отказаться не смог. Грег вздохнул, запихнул папку подмышку и поднял глаза на Майкрофта.

\- Я пытался остановиться, - признался он наконец, постукивая ногами по ковру, - слишком много стресса.

Майкрофт кивнул и сложил пальцы домиком.

\- Действительно. Полагаю, причина - это ваша бывшая жена.

О, он видел последствия ее влияния на Грегори во всех деталях. Если бы Майкрофт мог судить, а он был лучшим судьей, то он мог бы сказать, что Грегори первым делом утром общался со своей бывшей женой. Он был одет менее официально, чем обычно, старое коричневое пальто, которое вероятно носил, когда впервые встретил ее. Пропустил два места при бритье и надел разные носки. Должно быть, мысли о ней очень отвлекали. Челюсть Майкрофта незаметно сжалась.

\- Ваше дело раскрыто, а ваша встреча с ней отложена, - он посмотрел на дергающиеся пальцы Грегори, - до следующей недели, я полагаю. – И повторил, – сегодня вечером вы свободны. 

На этот раз Грег его услышал. В его голове словно что-то щелкнуло, и он почувствовал, как сжалось в груди. Майкрофт пристально смотрел на него. Грег нашел это забавным. Шерлок тоже так делал, когда думал, и это заставило инспектора задуматься, где они подхватили эту странную привычку.

\- Мне нужно… встретиться с парнями в пабе, - неуверенно пробормотал он, не в силах оторвать взгляд от этих горящих глаз. 

\- Я буду ожидать вас в восемь тридцать, - пренебрежительно бросил Майкрофт и снова, открыв свой ноутбук, набрал пароль. Грегори вздохнул и двинулся к двери. Когда он собирался ее открыть, Майкрофт опять заговорил:

\- Если почувствую запах табака, буду сильно разочарован, - и погрузился в чтение секретного документа. Краска бросилась в лицо Грега, и он выбежал из комнаты, лишь тяжелые двери хлопнули позади. Только когда лучи солнца, смешанные с тоскливым дождем, коснулись его щек, он смог остановиться и сделать вдох. Как? Как он оказался в такой ситуации?

Однажды он сказал Шерлоку, что он не лакей Майкрофта, и что не просто делает то, что ему говорит старший Холмс. Но это была ложь. Он делал именно то, что ему говорили, когда и как, и делал без вопросов. И не потому, что боялся Майкрофта, хотя время от времени было страшно. В конце концов, Майкрофт Холмс был самым могущественным человеком в Европе, а возможно, и в целом мире, и Грег был одним из немногих, которые регулярно разговаривали с ним. В один из таких дней Майкрофт решит, что с него хватит. Но, несмотря на эти знания, причиной, которая удерживала Грега, был не страх, а похоть.

Он вздохнул, полез в карман и бросил на землю полупустую измятую пачку сигарет. К тому  
времени, как он вернулся в свой офис, там уже были люди Майкрофта, завершавшие расследование всем отделом. Это был адский день. Грег посмотрел на часы, отсчитывая время до 8:30.

***

Неделя у Майкрофта выдалась отвратительная. По-другому и не скажешь. Три разных мировых лидера буквально дышали ему в затылок, ожидая решений, которых он не хотел принимать. К тому же, на него давил гребаный премьер-министр, и ПОВСЮДУ окружали шпионы! Конечно, они были везде! Ни один политик, взобравшийся так высоко, не может этого избежать!

Старший брат Холмса отчаянно надеялся, что эта тактика отвлечет разбушевавшегося, потому что ему нужен был час или два покоя. Всего час или два для себя и, возможно, Грегори Лестрейда. Ах, Грегори Лестрейд. Он интересный человек. Больше всего на свете Майкрофт не мог понять, чем именно Грег так его заинтриговал. Сначала он предположил, что непоколебимой преданностью и, без сомнения, надежным молчанием, но при ближайшем рассмотрении тот оказался чем-то большим.

Он, как ни странно, был умен – настолько, насколько может быть обычный человек, – и не трепал Майкрофту нервы. Наоборот, он имел способность успокаивать, и это стало одной из причин того, что самый влиятельный человек во всей Британии долгое время поддерживал отношения со скромным детективом-инспектором. Не то чтобы он не мог избавиться от него, когда потребуется. Не было никакого внутреннего притяжения.

За пять минут до 8:30 Майкрофт сидел в своем любимом кресле, одетый более удобно: в темно-красные льняные брюки, свежую белую рубашку на пуговицах и черный шелковый халат. В руке у него был бокал хереса, он читал книгу, упорно избегая смотреть на часы.

Грег стоял у входной двери элитного дома Майкрофта в самом сердце Лондона. Он топтался на ступеньках в течение целых пяти минут, уставившись на наручные часы и отсчитывая секунды. Однажды он допустил ошибку, будучи слишком нетерпеливым, и пришел на двадцать минут раньше назначенного. Был выставлен с лекцией о пунктуальности и провел вечер, выпивая один в своей квартире. Не важно, придет он раньше или позже, Майкрофт не оценит несвоевременность.

Поэтому теперь он ждал. Казалось, сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Наконец длинная стрелка остановилась на шести, Грег подошел к двери и нажал на кнопку звонка. Он засуетился и нервно пригладил седеющие волосы. Грег убедился, чтобы выйти пораньше с работы и в этот раз иметь возможность привести себя в порядок. Он сменил джинсы на коричневые брюки, надел синюю рубашку, галстук и пиджак. Грег подумал о безумии ситуации, однако это не помешало ему снова позвонить в дверь и с беспокойством посмотреть на часы. Он же сказал 8:30... не так ли?

Губы Майкрофта изогнулись в улыбке, когда он услышал звонок ровно в 8:30. Это еще одна вещь в Грегори, которой он наслаждался - тот быстро учился. Он поднялся со стула и направился к входной двери, чтобы открыть. Майкрофту пришлось сдержать довольную улыбку, когда он увидел перед собой нарядного и напряженного Грега. Это было более чем удовлетворительно. Они не сказали друг другу ни слова, Майкрофт просто отошел в сторону и позволил детективу войти в дом. Так поздно в его доме никого уже не было. Экономка уехала тремя часами ранее, а две служанки, которые у него работали, ушли после обеда. Они были совсем одни.

Дверь закрылась за Грегори, и Майкрофт, целуя, притянул к себе, его язык рвался вперед, пробуя на вкус. 

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал он, отстраняясь, в глазах читался голод. Никаких следов сигарет. Грегори будет вознагражден за это. – Идем.

От поцелуя у Грега перехватило дыхание. Он послушно шел за Майкрофтом, даже не рассматривая роскошный интерьер, как делал это раньше. Он много раз бывал в этом доме, и хотя здесь было много ценных и прекрасных вещей, они не шли ни в какое сравнение с человеком, который сейчас был с ним. Майкрофт повел его по темному коридору, не слышно ступая по деревянному полу. Грег тащился следом и топал, как ему казалось, словно стало слонов. Джон и Шерлок часто шутили, называя Майкрофта вампиром или призраком, но в нем и правда было что-то такое. 

Майкрофт был неземным, чудесным и пугающим одновременно. Он плавно двигался, такой бледный и таинственный. Но когда Грег смотрел на него, все сомнения и опасения инспектора исчезли. Он знал, куда они идут, и не мог дождаться, чтобы добраться туда.

Майкрофт повел своего тайного любовника вверх по лестнице через еще один холл, пока они не достигли главной спальни. Он толкнул дверь, слегка повернув ручку, чтобы комната осветилась тусклым светом.

\- Пришли, - Майкрофт не любил много говорить во время их встреч. У этого должно было быть название, но его не было. Он и Грегори просто занимались сексом, вот и все. Не было никаких романтических привязанностей, душевных разговоров, лишь пристальные взгляды, наполненные вожделением друг друга.

Майкрофт сел на кровать и развязал халат, демонстрируя свое тело, одной ногой он упирался в матрас. Он поманил человека, глупо стоящего на пороге. 

\- Заходи, - повторил Майкрофт, и на его губах появилась легкая ухмылка.

Грегу страшно хотелось закурить. Его пальцы дрогнули, и он осторожно приблизился. Карие глаза подозрительно изучали улыбку. Судя по его опыту, улыбка редко, когда предвещала что-то хорошее. Он продолжал подходить, пока не стал прямо перед Майкрофтом, а колени не уперлись в высокий матрац. Грег провел рукой по волосам. Его сердце колотилось как бешеное, а во рту было сухо от волнения. Он хотел что-то сказать, лишь бы снять напряжение, но говорить было неразумно... пока нет.

Позже его стоны и мольбы будут оценены, но что-нибудь еще в такой момент вызовет хмурый взгляд. Грег поднял руки, обхватил ладонями бледное лицо Майкрофта и нежно погладил. Его кожа на ощупь была бархатистой и словно сияла в полумраке.

Майкрофт потянул Грегори и поцеловал глубоко, страстно. 

\- Мне нравится, когда ты делаешь то, что я говорю, - бормотал он, нарушая свое собственное правило не разговаривать.

В конце концов, Грегори заслужил награду, а Майкрофт знал этого человека лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Он изучал его много лет, прежде чем сделать первый шаг. 

\- Я очень доволен, - передвигаясь так, чтобы Грегори было достаточно места лечь рядом с ним, Майкрофт затащил своего спутника на кровать, одной рукой оглаживая твердую грудь, изучая давно знакомое тело Грегори Лестрейда.

Даже после бесчисленного количество раз Майкрофт не уставал от этого. Это была еще одна удивительная вещь в Лестрейде. 

\- Раз ты проделал такую прекрасную работу, я подарю тебе одно желание. Назови что-нибудь, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы это было сделано, - могущественный человек улыбнулся своему возлюбленному, куснув за подбородок.

Грег открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что ему, черт возьми, нужна сигарета, но потом остановился и подумал. Рука, блуждающая по груди, дарила приятное тепло. Невесомо. Она кружила над быстро бьющимся сердцем. Грег вздохнул, изогнувшись всем телом в сладких объятиях, чтобы встретиться с губами Майкрофта. 

\- Ну ... я должен сейчас решить? - тихо спросил он, бормоча ему в рот. И задрожал, когда рука, поглаживая, переместилась на живот.

\- Нет, - прежде чем лечь на спину и посмотреть на этого человека, Майкрофт улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его. Довериться Грегори, пусть тот придумает что-то интересное. Этот человек был слишком умен, чтобы получить лишь мимолетное удовольствие. - Ты можешь озвучить его в любой момент в будущем. 

Тонкие ноги, обтянутые темно-красными брюками, приглашающе раздвинулись, и Майкрофт поманил своего любовника ближе. Он был почти уверен, что Грегори попросит сигарету, и остался очень доволен тем, что тот этого не сделал. Это могло бы испортить Майкрофту настроение. 

\- Ложись, - пробормотал он и потянулся к тумбочке из темного красного дерева, которая стояла рядом с кроватью. Щелкнул выключатель настольной лампы. Майкрофт Холмс не трахался при свете.

Комната погрузилась в темноту, и детектив разочаровано вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Он лег между ног Майкрофта и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать, крепче прижимаясь к телу любовника. Грег не сказал, как сильно хотел бы ВИДЕТЬ удовольствие на красивом лице Майкрофта, когда войдет в него. Но знал, что лучше не говорить. Вместо этого он подцепил большими пальцами эластичный пояс брюк и стал стягивать, продолжая при этом покусывать нижнюю губу Майкрофта. Он довольно хмыкнул, почувствовав на языке вкус вина, и то, как изящные руки расправлялись с его одеждой.

Майкрофт проигнорировал разочарованный вздох, зная, что Грегори не почувствует того же удовольствия, если увидит его без одежды при свете дня. Если не делать этого, тогда никто и не разочаруется. Он застонал от удовольствия, почувствовав, как Грегори ладонью обхватил его член и провел вверх-вниз, уделяя особое внимание головке. Майкрофт тихо зарычал, сражаясь с его рубашкой, расстегивание маленьких пуговиц раздражало и отнимало драгоценное время. Дело было даже не в том, что он отчаянно желал почувствовать такую мягкую и теплую кожу, просто он не занимался сексом уже две недели, и сейчас хотел этого как никогда.

\- В следующий раз просто надень футболку, - прошипел он, стаскивая, наконец, эту проклятую вещь с широкой спины. Следом последовали брюки, трусы и Грег наконец был полностью обнажен, как в день, когда появился на свет. Именно так, как нравилось Майкрофту.

\- Ну, извини, специально для тебя наряжался, - прорычал Грег и припал к бледной коже на шее. Он покусывал и облизывал, ощущая соль, и чувствовал при этом необычайно удовольствие от того, как проходит вечер. На самом деле, это было больше, чем они когда-либо говорили в постели. Большую часть времени тишину заполняло сопение и стоны. А затем, прежде чем Грега снова выпроводят, возможно, и приглушенный вскрик Майкрофта. Настоящий разговор был чем-то неслыханным. К удовольствию Майкрофта, подобное изменение оказалось приятным. Оседлав бедра партнера, Грег сжал его член. Майкрофт ахнул, и Грег перехватил инициативу. Он очень быстро снял с него всю одежду и дотянулся до прикроватной тумбочки, в которой лежал флакон смазки. Грег знал обстановку так хорошо, что даже в полной темноте руки привычно отыскали бутылочку.

Майкрофт застонал, закинул ногу ему на талию и притянул ближе. 

\- Заткнись и делай, что тебе говорят, - проворчал он, в тайне наслаждаясь этим дружеским подшучиванием. Ладонями он зарылся в волосы Грега и притянул ближе, чтобы поцеловать, кусая нижнюю губу, сталкиваясь зубами и влажными языками. Майкрофт был уже возбужден, его член покачивался и хлопал по животу с каждым божественным движением. Руки Грега умело ласкали его. Он чувствовал, как прохладные и скользкие от смазки пальцы кружили и чертили линии от основания члена до плотного колечка мышц. Почувствовав, как палец ворвался вовнутрь, Майкрофт застонал на выдохе и на несколько секунд потерял контроль над поцелуем. Такой холодный, злой и абсолютно грешный. 

Звук выстрелил прямо в член Грега, и он зарычал, вталкивая палец в сжатое колечко мышц, чтобы проверить, не вызовет ли это еще один стон удовольствия. Майкрофт крутился и ерзал в объятиях, выгибал спину и широко раздвигал ноги, а член Грега запульсировал, когда он быстро скользнул еще одним пальцем и начал трахать всерьез. Черт, он любил трахать этого человека пальцами! Звуки, которые издавал Майкрофт, были прекрасными, животными и гортанными, Грег подумал, что в мире нет ничего лучше, чем слушать, как тот скулит и рычит, пока грубые пальцы глубоко проникают.

Руками Майкрофт вцепился в изголовье кровати, ногтями царапая дерево с обратной стороны, ладонями он упирался в спинку, а ноги раздвигал как можно шире, чтобы насадиться на пальцы Грега еще сильнее. Такие ночи были полны прекрасного освобождения для человека, который должен контролировать не только то, что сам говорит и делает, но и то, чтобы все остальные тоже делали все как положено. В эти ночи он мог расслабиться и быть самим собой, хотя бы в постели. Ему не нужно было сдерживаться, он мог как угодно кричать и рычать. Здесь он не был, как некоторым людям нравилось его называть, королем Теней, он был просто Майкрофт Холмс.

\- Быстрее! – потребовал Майкрофт. 

Его мышцы так сильно напряглись, что спина выгнулась дугой, извиваясь, он пытался сделать так, чтобы пальцы проникали в него глубже.

\- Давай же!

Это был сигнал. Грег ухмыльнулся и добавил еще один палец, с нажимом и быстро погружая их в своего любовника, а левой рукой снова открыл бутылочку, выдавил лубрикант на свой ноющий от возбуждения член. Смазка была холодной, и Грег от контраста зашипел, но несколько быстрых движений рукой быстро его согрели. Майкрофт красиво выгибался, сладко стонал и кричал, Грег вынул пальцы и тут же заменил их своим толстым членом. 

\- Скажи мне, - настойчиво прошептал он, - скажи мне, что делать.

Это была его любимая часть. Черт, да! Грег, дрожа всем телом, ждал. Его руки так сильно сжали бедра Майкрофта, что, он был уверен, завтра там будут синяки. Он был словно бешеное, загнанное животное, уставившееся во тьму горящими глазами, и ищущее любой проблеск света во взгляде своего партнера.

Майкрофт обхватил Грега за шею, его ногти больно впились в кожу.

\- Сделай это, - властно приказал он. – Вставь в меня свой член.

От обычной невозмутимости не осталось и следа. Майкрофт зарычал, а когда он приподнял бедра, упираясь в мягкий матрас ступнями, на его лице отразилось нетерпение. Он не мог дождаться, чтобы почувствовать жар толстого члена Грега, когда тот войдет в него. Ничто другое не действовало на него так, и никто другой не подходил ему столь идеально. Удивительно жгучее ощущение растяжения и в то же время от рельефа вен было чем-то невероятным. Головка наконец надавила на простату и Майкрофт застонал, его руки тряслись от напряжения.

\- Быстрее!

Грег заскулил, отчасти потому что знал – Майкрофт любит этот звук, для него он означал подчинение, и отчасти потому, что он не мог сдержаться. Сильными руками он подхватил тощие лодыжки, закинув их вверх над головой и разведя в стороны. Одним быстрым движением Грег вошел до конца в Майкрофта Холмса.

Они закричали в унисон: удовольствие плескалось в одном, а боль в другом. Грег ждал, пока дыхание любовника станет менее прерывистым и загнанным, и когда Майкрофт замер, начал двигаться. Он знал, как тому нравится... медленно и неглубоко в начале, чтобы задать темп, затем быстрее, глубже и сильнее. Они будут трахаться до тех пор, пока Майкрофт не потеряет всякий контроль над собой, а после Грег уйдет с царапинами на спине, оставленными этими прекрасными, ухоженными ногтями. У него не было другого пути.

Грег нежно поцеловал его и попытался осторожно продвинуться глубже, ругаясь себе под нос. 

\- Черт, ты сегодня узкий!

Майкрофт покраснел и уставился в ответ на это наглое заявление. Он знал, что ему не разрешают говорить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сказать что-то подобное! Условия были предельно четкими. Мольба приветствовалась. Но это! Член Майкрофта запульсировал, а из груди вырвался тихий смех. Он допускал подобное поведение, только потому что сегодня Грегори его порадовал. Завтра все вернется на круги своя. А сейчас, хотя... 

\- У меня не было секса две недели, чего ты ожидал? – Майкрофт немного откинулся назад, и так сильно впился ногтями в спину Грега, что почувствовал, как лопнула под ними кожа. Завтра все вернется на свои места, так почему бы сегодня не насладиться? В конце концов, Майкрофт никогда не боялся попробовать что-то новое.

Пусть чудеса никогда не заканчиваются! Грег на мгновение сбился с ритма, и его хватка на лодыжках немного ослабла. Затем он опомнился, сильнее прижался и начал двигаться еще быстрее. 

\- Правда? - он ухмыльнулся. Крик вырвался из его горла, когда Майкрофт сильнее сжался вокруг него. Их тела сталкивались в темноте, и этот звук был отвратительным и прекрасным. 

– Чертовски… приятное ощущение! - протянул Грег, и стал влажно целовать и вылизывать бледные, изящные щиколотки и стопы. Майкрофт под ним задыхался, и Грег принялся жестоко вколачивать его в матрас, не переставая ласкать языком сначала одну ступню, а потом другую.

Майкрофт прижал ладонь ко рту в попытке сдержать резкий вскрик, который рвался из него, когда Грег начал ласкать его ступню. Он мысленно был благодарен темноте в комнате, которая скрыла вспыхнувший румянец.

\- Укуси меня, - прошептал Майкрофт, его голос был хриплым и полным желания. – Кусай!

Он жаждал почувствовать острую боль от зубов, впивающихся в кожу. Это было то место на теле, которое никто и никогда не увидит. Он всегда настаивал – никаких меток, но, если никто их не увидит, тогда и не будет проблем. Майкрофт никогда и не перед кем не ходил босиком. Чтобы подчеркнуть свою команду он подтолкнул ступню к губам Грега. 

Это было даже лучше, чем ожидал Майкрофт. Грег взвыл, его зубы впились в нежную, как у ребенка, плоть ноги, а тело сотрясало от безумного темпа. Это было хорошо, и чертовски хорошо, что это не был их первый раз... Грег обладал достаточным количеством мозгов, чтобы все обдумать еще до своего прихода, хотя, если быть кратким, вся эта ситуация – полное безумие. И если бы это был их первый секс, без сомнений, он бы оказался и последним. А это подвергло бы жизнь Грега серьезной опасности.

Но так как это был приказ Майкрофта, Грег повиновался и выполнил как можно тщательнее. Обе лодыжки получили маниакальное количество внимания, зубы терзали, губы сосали, пока кожа не покрылась красными отметинами и царапинами. Он продолжать втрахивать Майкрофта в матрас еще долго после того, как тот кончил, он рычал, стонал… и внезапно, Грег понял, что с самого начала стонет с именем Майкрофта на губах. Снова, снова и снова… Майкрофт. Майкрофт. Майкрофт.

Когда Майкрофт впервые услышал, как его имя слетело с губ Грега той ночью, он понял, что-то изменилось. Это не были обычные стоны страсти, или голодные рычания, это было... это было похоже на мантру, повторяющуюся священную мольбу. Он с трудом сглотнул и выкинул эту мысль из головы. Стоны Грегори – это не то, что должно его беспокоить, а вот что действительно заботило - так это собственное удовольствие.

Он крепко сжал губы, позволяя себе только стоны и рычание. Майкрофт позволил Грегори трахать его снова и снова. Они успокоились только под утро, каждый стремился получить больше другого. Их не удовлетворил один раз, или даже два, нет. Они занимались сексом четыре раза за ночь, свирепость утихла лишь тогда, когда Майкрофт без сил рухнул, неспособный пошевелить даже пальцем. Он лежал, часто вдыхая и выдыхая, весь липкий и мокрый. Кровать вокруг была в беспорядке и влажная, пот градом лился по волосам и лицу, а грудь тяжело вздымалась и опадала. За окном были предрассветные сумерки. 

Грег резко упал рядом с ним, и как только его голова коснулась подушки, глаза сами начали закрываться. Сон был таким соблазнительным, словно сирена, манил шелковыми наволочками и толстым, теплым одеялом. Кровать Майкрофта была невероятной, мягкой и уютной. Грег ужасно хотел поддаться на этот соблазн. Но... предрассветный свет из окна освещал лицо любовника, и Грег моргнул, а его брови удивленно поднялись. Майкрофт выглядел изрядно потрепанным. Он был совершенно «никакой». 

Его волосы лежали в беспорядке, тело покрыто синяками, потом и спермой, и он был весь грязный. Грег тихонько застонал, с выдохом перекатился на другую сторону и встал.

\- Не двигайся, - пробормотал он и совершенно голый выскочил из комнаты.

Майкрофт приподнялся и хмуро посмотрел на дверь. Что за ...? Но через несколько минут Грегори вернулся с чашей, наполненной теплой водой и полотенцем для рук. Майкрофт покраснел и сел, его глаза расширились от шока. Грегори сел рядом с ним, окуная ткань в воду, начал, не спеша, его вытирать, как сделал бы любящий человек. Майкрофт лег молча, наблюдая за нежным прикосновениями, его сердце колотилось в груди. Грегори осторожно вытер пот и сперму с тела Майкрофта.

\- Вот, - он не произнес ни слова на протяжении всего процесса, так же, как и Майкрофт. Тот просто лежал, широко раскрыв глаза, а руки Грега, обтирая, двигались вверх и вниз по всему телу. И он не вышвырнул его – возможно, уже шаг в нужном направлении.

Грег отложил чашу с полотенцем, и зевнул, потирая глаза.

Он посмотрел часы и вздохнул. Ему нужно быть на работе уже через три часа. Грег устало оглянулся на трусы и брюки, не встречаясь взглядом с Майкрофтом. Это была самая трудная часть. Та, в которой Майкрофт без единого слова отворачивается к окну, а Грег уходит. Тем не менее, он никогда не оставался так долго, и от этого ... еще хуже. Он собрал свои носки, и изо всех сил пытаясь держать глаза открытыми, сидел на кровати и старался натянуть их на босые ноги.

\- Я… - начал Майкрофт, рассматривая свои руки, - тебе скоро на работу, так что можешь... остаться здесь. - Не глядя в глаза, он указал на кровать. - Ты это заслужил. 

Закрыв глаза, Майкрофт перекатился на свою сторону кровати. В конце концов, Грегори был очень хорош. Если он не вознаградит его за это, тогда тот не поймет, когда снова сделать так. 

\- Но тебе все равно не разрешено курить. Даже не думай об этом. Я все равно услышу запах сигарет. Понятно?

Грег снова посмотрел на него, глаза расширились, а рот приоткрылся от удивления. Встряхнулся, убеждаясь, что не спит – все-таки Майкрофт позволит остаться.

\- Спасибо, - смог выдавить Грег. Он забрался обратно в постель, все еще пристально всматриваясь в спину своего любовника. Они долго лежали и молчали, потому что он был Грегом Лестрейдом и не понимал, когда нужно уйти, он просто перевернулся на бок, медленно подкрался и обнял Майкрофта за талию. Грег крепче прижался грудью к спине и уткнулся носом в каштановые волосы. – Спокойной ночи. 

Майкрофт лежал там, пытаясь решить, понравилось ли ему это решение или нет? В конце концов, в этом и был весь смысл: делать то, что нравится. Он увидел то, что захотел, и просто взял. Медленно, очень медленно, Майкрофт начал расслабляться и через некоторое время обнаружил, что все... было не так и страшно. Возможно, придется попробовать снова, чтобы решить, действительно ли ему понравилось. Одно было точно известно: сейчас он не чувствовал пустоты в груди, которая обычно появлялась, как только за Грегори захлопывалась дверь, и это - это словно откровение. 

\- Только слишком не наглей, - пробормотал Майкрофт и закрыл глаза, - у тебя все еще испытательный срок. 

\- Я думал, что нравлюсь тебе... наглым, - Грег улыбнулся ему в затылок, а потом, когда Майкрофт застыл, рассмеялся.

\- Шучу. Извини, я буду смирным, - Грег поцеловал его в плечо, снова зевнул и закрыл глаза. Это было значительно лучше, чем идти после траха домой в пустую квартиру. Было тепло и приятно.

Через несколько секунд Грег заснул, мягко дыша Майкрофту в затылок.

В конце концов Майкрофт поспал, но в основном он просто лежал, наблюдая, как солнце выходит из-за горизонта. Теплое, приятное ощущение в районе солнечного сплетения вызвало у него беспокойство. Но, возможно, причина была в хорошем настроении Грегори, в этом же все дело, не так ли? Вот так все и началось. Майкрофт пообещал себе, что пока ему будет хорошо, они продолжат встречи. Ему необходимо как-то снимать стресс от того ритма, в котором живет. И если это самый верный способ, то он не будет отказывать себе. Тем более, что совсем непохоже, будто он влюбился.


End file.
